Ríes
by DobleWhammy
Summary: No sé lo que te impulsa a reír, pero en fin, yo rio contigo.


********Ríes********

_**(**__No sé lo que te impulsa a reír, pero en fin, yo rio contigo__**)**_

_*Summary*_

********Ríes********

**Aviso, Anuncio, Advertencia (AAA): **los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen a mí sino a sus respectivos creadores y a Mondo Media. Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno donde todos son humanos. Idea completamente mía.

Hola queridos lectores — Sonríe —He traído un pequeño One-Shot nuevamente. Disculpen si no actualice aun mis otros fics, al final de todo diré como salió esto. El estudio me mata por demás este fic lo hice en un tiempitico que tenía y no poseía inspiración en ese momento para las otras historias, además de que estábamos hablando de un tema con mis compis, y escuche esta frase compuesta por dos partes de dos ideas, que creo que también lo leí en un libro, salió esto.

Aclaro: esto tómenlo como lo deseen, loco, ilógico, incoherente, falta de imaginación, aburrido. Ya que esto le gusto a una sola persona que mostré, por eso no tengo muchas expectativas con esta locura, pero juzguen ustedes mismos…

Bien, sin más vueltas por mi parte, el fic… (Nos leemos abajo)

********Ríes********

"_Solo escuchamos lo que queremos oír, _

_Lo demás es una fantasía para nuestras mentes"_

********Ríes********

Ríes, hago lo mismo a la par de ti. Aumentan tus carcajadas, los míos también. No parar de expresar esa tonada de diversión que aumenta a cada segundo, volviéndose cada vez más y más audible para cualquier oído cercano a kilómetros. Casi gritas y no te contienes, sino que todo lo contrario, sigues por más. Parece que no pararas.

Me doy cuenta de esto y me atrevo a dar más presión. ¿Acaso esto te da diversión?, ¿Te gusta los movimientos que realizo hacia tu persona?, ¿Por qué no puedes parar de expresar esa característica risa tuya mientras aumenta la profundidad de tu herida por el cuchillo que ingresa más y más en tu carne? No lo sé, desearía saberlo. Entender lo que te impulsa a esto sin negaciones. No paras de expresar tu alegría con tu melodiosa voz y yo lo hago también. Deseo seguirte en esto a pesar de lo confuso que se vuelve.

Pones un gesto de dolor pero aun así ríes más fuerte, y no puedo evitar copiar esa maravillosa carcajada. El carmesí nos salpica a ambos, en mis manos y en tu vientre pasando por todo tu cuerpo mal herido y agonizante. Ese rojizo vibrante esta por todas partes, aun más alrededor de nosotros. Pareciera que desea sumergir en su hermoso y resplandeciente brillo a nuestros cuerpos que se encuentran aquí en el suelo, disfrutando.

Te miro a los ojos, correspondes este movimiento. Doy más presión con mi arma y comienzo a dejar que viaje despacio hasta tocar la base de tu tórax. Tu solo vuelves a ahogar tu risa en una gran carcajada casi maniática. Debes de sentir placer para expresarte así. Yo no lo sé pero deseo seguir produciéndote este gozo por demás extraño, que me complace.

Introduzco el filo afilado de mi cuchillo en tu brazo derecho y comienzo a bajar llegando sin complicaciones hasta tu muñeca, produciendo un gran tajo sin igual, profundo y maravilloso. Tú solo te moviste sin parar, forcejeando conmigo, intentando sacarme de encima de tu frágil cuerpo pero aun así pude completar esta hermosa herida. Con un gesto de dolor y lágrimas con tus hermosos ojos carmesís levantas la voz y mis oídos vuelven a captarlo nuevamente, son risas. Estas riendo.

No puedes parar hasta que lloras de la emoción. Lloraría contigo pero no tengo motivos para hacerlo y si los tuviera, tampoco lo haría. Introduzco el filo de mi navaja en tu pecho y comienzo a profundizar como lo hice en tu vientre, riendo a la vez contigo a la par.

Me sigues mirando y no entiendo porque con ese gesto de pánico. ¿Miedo?, ¿Pero si no te he hecho feliz? Has estado riendo, gozando, disfrutando pero siempre me miras con esa sensación de terror que me confunde cada vez más. Regresas a levantar la voz pero ahora con más energía y desesperada. No sé aun lo que te hace expresar así pero yo te sigo. Me emociona poder brindarte este placer aunque necesito el motivo a lo que te impulsa a esta razón. Así estas risas mías no son solo un simple reflejo de mi mente que copia lo que está viendo de ti. Necesito saber, entender, comprender…

Te niegas a decirme.

Te consulto nuevamente pero aun así no dices nada, solo ríes. Las personas que pasan a nuestro alrededor nos mira con un gesto de terror y pánico mientras más nos salpicamos de sangre, la tuya, en nuestra gracia. Nos observan atónitos, perplejos, asustados y no sé qué es lo que temen. Si solo estamos pasando un buen rato. Igual no me interesa ya que esto es entre nosotros, los demás son solo sombras.

Estas comenzando a dejar las carcajadas, eso fue por mi distracción al ver de reojo a uno de ellos que no saca la mirada de mi produciendo mi molestia. Enfundo firme mi arma y la incrusto en tu abdomen. Me acomodo en tus piernas, aquí estoy mejor para seguir. Tu solo aun te quedas en el suelo lanzando leves expresiones de alegría con esa tonada de felicidad que deja de ser inaudible para mis oídos a cada segundo que se escapa de mis manos.

Creo que perdí la chispa, así que comienzo a dar varias apuñaladas en tu pecho esperando volver con el glorioso momento que gozábamos segundos antes. Tus gemidos se ahogan en la sangre que brota de tu boca. Ya no puedes gritar. Ya no puedes reír con esa melodiosa y bella voz que me hace vibrar cada vez que la oigo, entonces decido reír por ti.

Aun no entiendo porque esto te hace gozar. ¿Saber que revivirás luego de varias horas te da el gozo de disfrutar así? ¿Por qué siempre ríes cuando ingresa mi cuchillo en tu cuello? Jamás lo entendí y ni lo entenderé hasta oír la respuesta de tus deliciosos labios pero aun así me produce placer saber que los tratos que más amo hacer son los culpables de esta felicidad desmedida que brota sin parar de tus entrañas.

El simple acto de dañar hasta producir muerte.

Dejaste de respirar, ya no hay vida en tu débil cuerpo que está más que masacrado y herido. Ahora quedo solo con mis propias risas que cortan el silencio que se había provocado luego de que dejaras nuevamente esta tierra. Es momento de prepararme a esperar que las horas pasen y verte viva otra vez frente a mis nítidos y furiosos ojos amarillos. Te tomo entre mis brazos y te llevo a nuestro hogar. Todos nos miran como si fuéramos monstruos, yo solo los ignoro y rio para que cuanto tú despiertes oigas un sonido agradable como fueron los tuyos en mis oídos.

Pasaron las horas. Estas casi despierta. Yo embozo mi mejor sonrisa y siento como por inercia mis labios se tuercen dejando en evidencia mis colmillos. Esa sonrisa perfecta que solo yo puedo crear y te observo, expectante a la vez que tú reaccionas.

Me miras.

Rio para que recuerdes lo melodioso y hermoso que fue nuestra tarde con la mayor potencia y fuerza para intentar igualar tu voz.

Gritas.

Esa voz por demás quebrada destruye mis oídos, me aturde, me molesta. Es tu tonada pero rebelde, no domada, es gloriosa pero hay algo que le falta. Algo especial. Algo mejor…

Rápido introduzco mi arma con violencia en tu vientre y pasa, otra vez como por arte de magia y es sorprendente. Tus gritos desaforados se vuelven nuevamente risas. Esa hermosa y bella melodía que te hago producir y gozar con lo mejor que yo sé hacer. Es increíble el cambio que se produce desde que me miras cada vez que despiertas hasta que comienzo a hacerte daño. Dos instantes, dos intervalos de tiempo pero el mismo resultado al final: Tu risa.

— Amo como ríes — Musitó siguiendo tus carcajadas. Solamente me miras con un gesto de pánico, como si fuera que hubiese dicho una locura pero cuando realizo una nueva apuñalada en tu vientre como siempre, ríes.

Desearía saber porque pero al fin y al cabo, me alegra hacerte feliz. Es lo mejor que puedo hacerte sin entender bien porque, igual comprender que lo gozas, te pones alegres y posiblemente olvidas todo lo malo de este mundo me hace olvidar mis dudas. Porque a pesar de todo, si esto te hace feliz y según mis oídos lo confirman. Seguiré haciendo esto hasta que al final, mi vida se valla por completo y ya no pueda hacerte reír.

— Ríe amor — Rio.

********Ríes********

**Nota de la autora: **¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Me estoy volviendo cada vez más loca? — Emm — Pensativa — Eso ya lo sé, jeje, es una pregunta demasiado obvia, dejare de interrogar eso — ¿Les gusto?, ¿Muy loco?, ¿Se comprendió? Este fic es solo una locura extraña que deseaba escribir y al ser corta se me fue fácil hacerla. Estaba en la hora de Estado en la Facu y como la profe tarda media hora en llegar y estaba aburrida, además de que ya me había estudiado las hojas de "Neoliberalismo", "Estado" y "Constitución de poderes", me puse a escribir y aquí está. Tengan en cuenta que eran las siete de la mañana, estaba despierta desde las cuatro, tuve dos horas de viaje y además había pasado insomnio. Si esto no es coherente, allí están los factores determinantes que me hicieron eso jeje. Ya sé, mucho bla, bla, me enseñaron a justificar todo. Ya cansa… en fin…

¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Gusto o no?, ¿Dejo mis locuras y me pongo a actualizar mis fics?, ¿Dejo la facultad y me vuelvo escritora para luego quebrar por el nulo vendímienlo de mis ejemplares y terminar viviendo debajo de un puente? ._.? Se nota que ya estoy por demás delirante xP

Bien queridos lectores, por fis, deseo su opinión ante esto, si gusto o no, ¡Por fis!, Dejen Review, así de fácil, así de sencillo. Así soy yop. Solo queda decir, ¡Gracias por pasar y leer! Se agradecen Review de cualquier tipo de mensaje. Más si son para misiones, si desean que acabe con alguien o profe, materia, sistema, ley con gusto, y que ese sería mi entrenamiento para luego irme a las fuerzas especiales en el FBI y perseguir a ¡Miyoko Nott! Si, TU Miyo, te encontrare y te llevare a la justicia, además de TU Karla, se lo que hiciste el verano pasado ._.? — Risa malévola — Naaah, mentí, ustedes saben demasiado de mi Miyo y Karla, así que mejor… — Le entrega chocolates — Sus "comisiones" de este mes así no dicen nada, nadita — Sonríe — jeje

Queridos lectores, no queda más que decir sino, ¡Hasta otra nueva y delirante historia! Besos y chocolates para todos — Entrega paquetes llenos de esas bellas y deliciosas barras de choco —.

**Saluda Atte. Doble Whammy o T.J.**


End file.
